Akushitsu Koibito
by taiyaki-kun
Summary: Le déchéance de Dir en grey dans toute sa splendeur...


Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre, éclairant faiblement la pièce, et faisant briller par la même occasion la masse informe de longs cheveux rouges étendus sur l'oreiller. Une chasse d'eau dans l'appartement fut tirée, et un jeune homme de taille moyenne, fermant rapidement son pantalon d'une main agile apparut sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre.

Il regarda avec gêne l'individu endormi, frottant ses poignets rouges et meurtris, se rappelant de la soirée passée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'accepter les invitations des inconnus, mais celui-là s'était fait plus convainquant que les autres, et l'avait malmené toute la nuit, l'attachant au lit avec son ceinturon. Son regard se posa sur le réveil, il était déjà plus de dix heures, Daisuke devait surement avoir des répétitions dans la journée, étant donné que le soir même, il jouait dans la salle locale. Il décida donc de le réveiller, et lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme ne fut tout d'abord pas certain qu'une vie habitait encore ce corps, tant il était immobile. Un grognement fut tout de même poussé, et il se recula, par prudence.

Daisuke lui jeta un regard ahuri, puis se mis rapidement debout, nu, face à son hôte.

- ...  
Il continuait de le regarder de la tête aux pieds, ne se souvenant apparemment pas de son existence. Ce fut alors l'inconnu qui prit la parole :  
- Humm... On s'est rencontrés hier, à la soirée organisée...

Les yeux de Die s'illuminèrent et il s'exclama alors d'une voix d'enfant, contrastant avec ses gémissement rauques de la veille :  
- Ah ouiii, j'me souviens !!! Tu veux que je te prépare un café, euh...  
- Ruki, je m'appelle Ruki, coupa le blond avec timidité, puis il reprit :

- Oui, pourquoi pas mais avant...  
Il baissa les yeux, et fit parcourir son regard sur le corps nu du guitariste, puis termina sa phrase avec un regard étincelant :

- Je te rejoins...

L'air hébété, Die le fixa quelques secondes. Puis il dit alors :

-Non désolé, ne prend pas cette histoire au sérieux. J'ai des obligations moi, tu sais, coucher plusieurs fois avec la même personne, ce n'est pas extrêmement jouissif, sauf peut-être avec... enfin non, oublies, et rentre chez toi, tes parents doivent se faire du souci...  
Sur ce, il entra dans la salle de bain, sachant pertinemment qu'il était extrêmement en retard, enfila rapidement un baggy et un tee-shirt au hasard. Il sortit, et fut exaspéré de voir le dénommé Ruki toujours planté là...

- Allez, suis-moi.  
Il l'attrapa vigoureusement par le poignet, qu'il dû d'ailleurs lâcher car Ruki venait de pousser un cri de douleur, et le conduit sur le palier.  
- Je sors, je dois aller au boulot. Tu dois aller au lycée toi, non ?  
Une moue vexée apparut sur le visage du blond. LYCEE ?? Il se foutait de lui, ou alors il n'avait pas encore dessoulé depuis la veille. Soit, il avait compris, il se barrerait gentiment sans rien demander de plus.

Daisuke, après avoir claqué sa porte et mis ses clés dans sa poche, sortit son porte monnaie, et cherchant quelque chose, dit :  
- Allez, prends un taxi, attends...  
Il lui tendit 200 yens, et dit, comme si de rien n'était :  
- Quand tu n'auras plus d'argent pour payer le trajet, tu pourras marcher !  
Ruki, voulant garder sa dignité, repoussa sa main, tout en pensant :  
200 yens. Allez, avec ça j'peux faire 3 mètres. Baka !  
Il se retourna et emprunta le chemin de la sortie, qui était resté très clair dans son esprit, puisqu'il était bien le seul des deux à ne pas être totalement bourré le soir dernier...

Die lança alors d'une voix innocente, mais teintée d'une stupidité qui lui était fidèle :  
-Ce serait bien que tu ne parles pas de cette petite aventure que nous avons eu, je serais accusé de détournement de mineur, tu sais bien que c'est interdit hein...  
L'air de rien, il alluma une cigarette, et partit d'un pas pressé au loin...

Cela faisait une bonne heure que la répétition avait commencé, et Die n'arrivait toujours pas. Kaoru, excédé, était d'humeur exécrable. Il était en train d'hurler sur Shinya, qui selon lui n'était pas totalement en rythme sur leur dernier morceau, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un guitariste débraillé et fumant encore une clope.  
- Interdit de fumer dans la salle ! Tu sais pas lire ou quoi ?? Allez va écraser ça et fous-toi au boulot !  
Il ne prenait pas la peine de lui demander ce qui l'avait mis en retard. Il l'avait vu partir avec un blond, vers 5h00 du matin, à la fête où lui aussi était invité. Die haussa les épaules, trop fatigué pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et attrapa la guitare qu'un assistant lui tendait, apparemment déjà accordée.

- Alors, on joue quoi ?  
Kaoru crut halluciner, cela faisait près de six mois qu'ils faisaient le même programme, et cet idiot qui ne pensait qu'à s'envoyer en l'air osait lui poser cette question stupide. De plus, il avait parfaitement entendu la chanson qu'ils jouaient précédemment, rien ne pouvait l'excuser. Il posa brusquement sa guitare au sol, et hurla :  
- Pauvre imbécile, d'après toi qu'est-ce qu'on joue après Garden ? MYAKU, MYAKU, MYAKU alors tu poses cette guitare électrique que cet incompétent t'as filé, tu t'assois, tu fermes ta gueule et tu joues. DE PLUS TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS ETEIND TA CLOPE DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT HEIN ? C'est qui le leader ici ? MOI ! Alors tu fais ce que je dis, et t'essayes pas de te rebeller en contrant mes ordres pauvre merde. ALLEZ DEPECHES TOI COMMENT TU VEUX QU'ON SOIT PRÊTS A CE RYTHME, ON JOUE DANS DIX HEURES COMPRIS ?! Et dix heures avec un tel imbécile ça passe vite !

Die bailla et alla s'asseoir sur l'ampli, ne quittant pas des yeux le bassiste qui observait la scène avec un air satisfait sur le regard. Die avait toujours remarqué certaines tensions entre eux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kaoru. Dans d'autres situations, il le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais en ce moment même, il avait envie de l'étriper. Un grognement de rage du leader le rappela à l'ordre, et il se dirigea vers une autre de ses guitares, en coulisse, afin d'entamer Myaku, comme l'avait si bien hurlé Kaoru.

Le leader, quand à lui, tentait de jouer calmement, mais les cordes crissaient sous les coups rageux de son médiator. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de situation, se faire tromper si ouvertement était une insulte, un scandale. Il hurla alors :

-STOP ! TU JOUES COMME DE LA MERDE ! TU FOUS QUOI LA ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE, TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? ON RECOMMENCE ET CETTE FOIS AVEC UN PEU PLUS DE SERIEUX SI POSSIBLE ! ET KYÔ TU N'ES PAS OBLIGE DE CHIALER PENDANT LES REPETITIONS C'EST TOTALEMENT INUTIL ! ET LE MEILLEUR POUR LA FIN... Toshiya c'est parfait, continues comme cela.

Il l'avait fait, son plan machiavélique de secours. Son partenaire commettait un adultère, et il le rendait jaloux en laissant sous entendre que sa relation avec le bassiste n'était peut-être pas tout à fait terminée...

Die jeta un regard furibond à Kaoru. Il connaissait très bien son point faible, mais de là à le rendre jaloux en plein milieu d'une répétition. C'en était trop. Le guitariste se leva, posa sa guitare sans aucune délicatesse sur son tabouret, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, attrapant sa veste dans la poche de laquelle se logeait son paquet de clopes au passage. Il claqua la porte et alla respirer l'air frais de la ville. La sortie de la salle donnait sur une ruelle assez déserte, et le jeune guitariste s'alluma une cigarette, adossé à un mur, à quelques pas de la sortie. Il avait horreur qu'on le traite de la sorte, même s'il savait que son amant était très à cheval sur le travail et qu'il se donnait à fond pour la réussite du groupe, quitte à être souvent dur.

Kaoru jeta son médiator sur Shinya, et sortit, à la suite de Die. Quel abruti, il ne savait vraiment pas contrôler ses sentiments, c'était ridicule. Il le tira par l'épaule, et le retourna vers lui, puis dit d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre calme :  
- Avec qui as-tu couché cette fois hein ? Encore une allemande de passage ? Que tu baises avec qui tu veux ce n'est plus mon problème, mais que tu foutes en l'air nos répétitions, risquant de compromettre l'avenir de notre groupe, je ne peux l'accepter !

Die se déroba de son étreinte et s'éloigna. Le vent soufflait et, n'étant vêtu que d'un tee-shirt et d'une mince veste, il commençait à avoir froid, malgré la fumée qui l'entourait. Il avait très bien conscience de blesser Kaoru, mais puisqu'il le demandait, et vu ce qu'il venait de faire, il répondit à sa question, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'importerai de savoir son nom ? Soit, si tu le souhaites, il s'appelle Riku, je crois. Nan, Ruki. Oui c'est ça, Ruki. Et si tu appelles l'activité qui nous occupait il y a un moment 'répétition', c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte de ton humeur. C'est l'enfer de jouer avec toi dans ces moments, et rien n'avance vu que tu nous fais tous chier pour des conneries, alors autant se barrer.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour tirer sur sa clope, et se tourna dans une autre direction pour souffler la fumée. Enfin, il ajouta, plus calmement :  
- Et en quoi ce ne serait 'plus' ton problème ?

Le leader ne s'attendait pas à ce que Die réponde à sa question, et le fait qu'il le fasse le blessait profondément. Il ajouta ;  
- Die, tu sais que je ne peux supporter ce genre de comportement. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé depuis la fin de ma relation avec Toshiya. Ca c'est une chose...mais que... TU CRITIQUES MA FACON D'ORGANISER LES REPETITIONS CA M'EST INSUPPORTABLE ! C'EST GRACE A MOI SI NOUS EN SOMMES LA, ESTIMES TOI HEUREUX !

Die soupira, puis regarda plus attentivement son interlocuteur. Il était incroyablement beau, et même démaquillé et rapidement peigné, il restait fascinant. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de faire quelques crises d'égocentrisme dans le genre, et le guitariste ignora donc la stupidité que venait de sortir son amant. Il caressa doucement sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, très rapidement. Lorsqu'il se recula, il garda le silence et afficha un sourire content.

Cette action eu dont d'apaiser Kaoru, qui reprit aussitôt son calme. Il ne savait plus que dire, et ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. La surprise lui fit perdre la raison, il le prit alors dans ses bras, et dit :  
- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, je t'aime.  
Il se recula, attendant la suite des événements. Il n'aimait pas faire le premier pas, il voulait que Die l'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, même si le temps avant le concert s'écourtait, il pourrait surement le rattraper après.

Le sourire de Die ne se fanait pas, et, tentant de se refouler un peu, mettant de côté toutes les occupations auxquelles ils auraient pu vaquer dans cette ruelle, il lui attrapa la main et écrasa sa cigarette du talon.  
- Allez, on y retourne.  
Le traînant toujours, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle, où il aperçut immédiatement Shinya, qui ne faisait rien et se taisait dans un coin éloigné des autres. Kyô, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air enchanté de cet arrêt subit, et les ignora superbement. Die lâcha Kaoru et, passant près du batteur, lui mit une claque dans le dos, disant bruyamment :  
- Magne-toi, on y r'tourne !


End file.
